Borrando marcas
by Demian Stark
Summary: Júrame que lo que pase en esta habitación no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes, Granger


Acudir al puñetero baile de navidad con Draco Malfoy como pareja no fue una de las mejores ideas que he tenido. De hecho, creo que ha sido de las peores. _Niñato engreído, niño de papá_, pensé. Alardeaba y alardeaba de lo patoso que era San Potter bailando, pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás, por suerte, pude adivinar la mayoría de sus movimientos de pies y así evité que me pisara más de lo estrictamente inevitable.

Me cansé del rubio oxigenado, de él y de toda la pandilla de gorilas que le acompañaban. Cuánta estulticia junta, por Merlín. Al menos, el niño de papá tenía unos mínimos de caballerosidad; en cuanto se perdió entre la multitud en busca de unas bebidas, pude escaparme de tanto estúpido baile navideño.

Hacía frío, nevaba. Prefería la lluvia, pero era mejor que nada. Andaba por el pasillo, evitando mirar a aquellos rincones donde se escondían esporádicas parejas que no durarían más allá de esta noche. Puaj, qué asco de amor, o lo que fuera eso.

Me dirigía al final del pasillo, donde podría estar a solas con mis pensamientos, al menos durante un rato, el que tardaría el rubio oxigenado en encontrarme, si es que le importaba lo más mínimo para su orgullo Malfoy. Me gustaba porque muy pocas personas, casi ninguna en realidad, conocía su lugar. Una sala donde te encontrabas a salvo de todos los que te perseguían, donde estabas al aire libre con una visión que no tenía nada que envidiar a la torre de Astronomía.

Sin embargo, esa noche estaba ocupada.

_Mierda_, pensé. _¿Quién se atreve a profanar mi lugar secreto? Sea quien sea lo pagará caro…_Me acercaba paso a paso. Acostumbrada a los sosos zapatos del uniforme, los que llevaba esta noche eran tremendamente escandalosos. Cuando aún me quedaba mucho por delante, la figura se volteó.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Parkinson? –soltó, con un asco digno de un Slytherin, aunque manchado por su condición de sangre sucia.

-Eso mismo debería preguntarte, Granger. Éste es mi lugar secreto, así que haz el favor de salir de aquí antes de que tu putrefacta sangre lo inunde –respondí, por puro impulso y odio más absoluto, acompañado del repulsivo gesto de mis manos.

Pero Granger no estaba por la labor. Me puse en movimiento, hasta colocarme delante de ella, que alzó la cabeza, mirándome. Había perdido su continuo gesto de siempre, ese que mantenía desde primero, y que tantas peleas entre nuestras casas había provocado. Tampoco tenía ese brillo que, odiaba admitirlo, me atraía de una extraña manera. Esta noche sus ojos estaban idos, abandonados en algún lugar Merlín sabe dónde. _Así no puedo meterme con ella, no tiene gracia. Qué curiosa mi mente. Echar de menos algo de una san… de la sangre sucia. _¿Qué pasa, que me volvía bipolar o qué? Bueno, no iba a negarlo, tenía algo que me atraía irreversiblemente, pero que por mi educación nunca me estaba permitido explotar.

Me la quedé mirando, no sé cómo. Por una vez, ahora que la miraba detenidamente, no me parecía tan fea. Aún conservaba muchos de sus aspectos de niña, pero que esta noche resultaban muy llamativos a la vista. Me gustaban sus labios. Rojos, como la sangre que infectaba con mis venenosas palabras. Me gustaban sus ojos. Marrones, como el chocolate, delicia _muggle, por desgracia_ que hacía poco que había tenido el placer de probar. Pero esta noche eran un pozo sin fondo. ¿Qué había pasado para que perdieran ese brillo que tanto me gustaba provocar?

-¿Estabas llorando? –mi lengua actuó antes de que mi mente pudiera frenarla.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que haya estado haciendo? –escupió, escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos, de forma que yo no la viera.

-Me importa, porque quiero ser yo la única culpable de tus lágrimas, no otro.

A mi respuesta, movió la cabeza de forma inesperadamente rápida, mirándome fijamente. No sé por qué, pero sentí vergüenza por primera vez en mi vida, y no precisamente por culpa de mis conocidas acciones como Slytherin.

-Sí, he llorado. ¿Contenta? –bramó, casi sin voz, y volviendo a esconder su rostro entre sus brazos.

Me moví, y me senté junto a ella. Estaba por echar la culpa a una poción extraña en mi bebida, o quizás era un veneno que algún Gryffindor había puesto en mi plato, pero debido al que llevamos todas las serpientes, había quedado reducido a algo extraño, culpable de mi extraño comportamiento esta noche.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué lloras? –_vale, me rindo. Sí, la sabelotodo sangre sucia Granger me preocupa. Y no sé por qué, pero no me puedo permitir verla llorar, me supera. Duele. Duele… no ser yo la causa de su pena. En todos los sentidos._ Granger no contestaba, y yo ya no quería saber por qué, lo deseaba… para acabar con ello, si pudiera-. Dímelo o te lo sacaré, Granger. Tú eliges.

- Júrame antes que no saldrá de esta habitación –asentí, de forma decidida. Más incluso que cuando hacía tratos con los de mi casa-. Krum.

_Buena respuesta, Granger. ¿Qué quieres que saque con eso? Espera _–me miraba a la cara, me percaté entonces de lo rojos e hinchados que estaban –_esas marcas… esa cara… y ese nombre. ¡Ese hijo de perra la ha besado! Bueno, la ha forzado. ¿Y eso qué me importa a mí? Bah… paso de pensar. Mucho, me importa mucho._

En un impulso (otro, mejor dicho), la atraje hacia mí y dejé que llorara en mi pecho. Ardía en contacto con mi piel, anormalmente fría. Le pasé un brazo tras la espalda, consolándola como podía. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, tampoco me importaba. A la mierda la rivalidad de nuestras casas y los anticuados pensamientos de los sangre limpia. Poco a poco la fui separando de mí, que quedara a mi altura pero aún cerca, entre mis brazos, mirándome.

-Júrame que lo que pase en esta habitación no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes, Granger –la imité, y la Gryffindor asintió.

Dudé en mirarla a los ojos o no, si lo hacía me dolía como el acierto de un _expelliarmus _ en pleno pecho. Así que me decidí a mirarle los labios, tan doloridos, tan brutalmente agredidos que deseé al más famoso buscador la peor de las lesiones. Llamaban por una cura, y yo planeaba dársela. Estaban entreabiertos, igual que los míos. Ladeé la cabeza, y me fui acercando, centímetro a centímetro.

Bajo mi abrazo, sentí a Granger tensarse ante mi cercanía, y mi más que palpable acto. Me paré, a escasos dos centímetros de su boca, sintiendo su respiración, sintiendo su delicado perfume ahora que estaba tan cerca.

-Cierra los ojos… -le ordené, y ella obedeció. Aproveché para seguir acercándome, ahora que estaba más tranquila. Me volví a parar, rozando sus labios con los míos, alejándome, y cuando tuve la oportunidad, ataqué, con un beso de todos los nombres excepto casto; era salvaje, con la única misión de borrar todo rastro de Krum que hubiera sobre esos labios que descansaban sobre los míos.

-¿Qué…qué has hecho? –preguntó, una vez que le permití separarse de mí, cuando nuestros pulmones clamaban por oxígeno, cuando me di por satisfecha de borrar todo rastro del búlgaro.

-Quitarte de encima las asquerosas babas de Krum, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

Sin darle opción a respuesta o réplica, me levanté, sin ganas, pero lo hice. Porque sabía que había probado un fruto prohibido, y que no podía dejarlo, a no ser que me alejara con el poco raciocinio que dominaba en esos momentos. Sabía que había abierto una puerta que no debía, y que a partir de ahora querría abrir una y otra vez.

Salí de la sala, dejándola sola, para reunirme de nuevo con el niñato mimado oxigenado de Malfoy, guardando las apariencias, regodeándome en un deseado beso que me prometí repetir.


End file.
